


The Tragic Tale of the Silver Dragons

by Vividii



Category: Curse of Strahd - Fandom
Genre: I dont really write anymore but a friend reccomended I join and it was fun, M/M, Something I made for a competition lol, did i mention they were knights in love, dragon knights to b exact ohoh, knights in love, the tragedy, these two really break my heart yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividii/pseuds/Vividii
Summary: The first time Godfrey had laid eyes on Vladimir Horngaard, bloody, battered, and bursting through Argynvostholt’s great doors, he was rendered speechless. Godfrey had only recently been initiated into the Order of the Silver Dragon, only recently discovered Lord Argynvost’s true identity. He’d heard tales of the adventures the noble knights embark on to slay evil, and here was one of the greatest knights of the Order just returning from his.
Relationships: Godfrey Gwilym/Vladimir Horngaard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Tragic Tale of the Silver Dragons

The first time Godfrey had laid eyes on Vladimir Horngaard, bloody, battered, and bursting through Argynvostholt’s great doors, he was rendered speechless. Godfrey had only recently been initiated into the Order of the Silver Dragon, only recently discovered Lord Argynvost’s true identity. He’d heard tales of the adventures the noble knights embark on to slay evil, and here was one of the greatest knights of the Order just returning from his. 

“You called for me?” He grunted.

“Ah, Horngaard,” The lord mused. “You’re looking well. I take it the mission was a success?”

Horngaard gave a slight bow. “More or less, my lord. A few knights have been wounded, but nothing fatal.” The knight was close enough for Godfrey to study; dark hair, sharp and serious features, rugged scars. Despite the dried blood and gore, he was quite handsome. 

Lord Argynvost nodded. “I shall pay them a visit and make sure they are doing well. But for now,” He slightly nudged Godfrey forward. “I’d like to introduce you to the newest Knight of our Order, Sir Godfrey Gwilym. Sir Godfrey, this is Sir Vladimir Horngaard, one of my most trusted and talented knights,” He turned to Sir Vladimir and slightly smirked. “His dueling skills may even rival your own, Horngaard. It is a very promising sign. I pray you two get along well.”

Vladimir stuck out his blood-encrusted hand. Godfrey hesitated before he reached out and firmly shook it. 

“Joining the Order is a great honor. And while I do trust our lord’s word, I’d like to test your skills for myself. We shall meet in the combat ring in an hour.”

“But you’ve just returned, Sir Vladimir,” Godfrey looked on in disbelief and slight excitement. “Are you not tired?”

Vladimir simply stared at him with a steely gaze and raised his brow. His eyes were indeed tired, but they burned with such intensity that Godfrey couldn’t help but catch his breath.

“So your reputation precedes you and the stories are true,” Godfrey noted. “In an hour then, Sir Vladimir.” 

Vladimir, satisfied, gave a final bow and retired to his quarters. 

Godfrey looked after him as the other man practically half stomped out of the hall and chuckled. It seemed there never was going to be a dull moment during his time as a Knight of the Order.

“I think you two are going to get along well,” Lord Argynvost chimed in and patted Godfrey’s shoulder. “Try not to die so soon.” 

Yes… never a dull moment indeed. 

_______________

  
  


“Your ale, good Sir Vladimir- by god you’ve downed half my drink!” Godfrey exclaimed, thumping the mug of ale onto the table, splashing it everywhere. 

Vladimir shrugged in defense. “You left to get my drink a while ago, I was sober too long.”

Godfrey huffed. “I don’t drink wine, he says! Fine then, this ale is mine, you’ve had your fair share.” He gestured to the empty mugs littering the table and sat down into the booth. 

Why they were here in a nearly crowded tavern and not out doing good and hunting monsters Vladimir didn’t know. Something about their fellow knights wanting to celebrate and relax or something. He would’ve gone alone, but killing things wasn’t as fun as it was with Godfrey, so here he will stay. 

“Sir Godfrey,” Vladimir pointed far into the merry crowd. “I believe Sir Garrick is calling for you.” 

“What? Where?” Godfrey stood and glanced in that direction, momentarily loosening his grip on the mug. Taking the opportunity, Vladimir snatched it out of his hands and downed it in one big gulp. He wiped his mouth as Godfrey looked at him, mouth agape. 

“You bastard!” Godfrey punched Vladimir’s arm. “If we weren’t in a well-respected establishment I would have drawn my sword on you!” 

“How foul-mouthed of you Sir Godfrey,” Vladimir sat back, satisfied. “You’re never like this when others are around.” 

“Oh, wipe your beard, you vulgar man, you’re never going to get into anyone’s bed looking like that. Or married for that matter.” 

Vladimir threw back his head, bellowing with laughter. “Married! And how many lucky men and women have you bed in your lifetime, Sir Godfrey?” 

“Well, I-!” The man stammered and slightly grew red. He crossed his arms and collected himself. “Well firstly, I don’t have much time since we're off questing and training and doing knight...ly _things_. And even if I’d met someone we’d have to be wed first!”

“I see,” Vladimir, smirking, was shuffling through the empty mugs, hoping one would be a little full. “So you’ve already planned to spend the rest of your life dedicated to the Order and adventuring side by side with me. I’ve got similar plans.”

“How dare-!” Godfrey startled until the other man’s final words sunk in. “You..do? What...do you mean by such a thing? And put that down for the Morninglord’s sake, I’ll get you another drink.” 

“Wine maybe then… despite everything I seem to be developing a taste for it,” Vladimir scrunched his face. He glanced up and saw Godfrey still waiting for a response, arms crossed and staring down at him. 

“What? You match me in strength and skill and are devoted to the Order and Lord Argynvost as much as I am. Plus, you make a damn good deer stew. You must know by now that I consider you a...friend.” 

Godfrey stood there silently, a slow smile growing on his lips. “I’m sorry, the music’s so loud I don’t seem to have heard that last part. Could you repeat it, Sir Vladimir?” 

Vladimir growled and clenched one of the mugs laying about. He hated that smug smile. Godfrey did not wear it often, but he still hated it. “A _friend_ ,” He sighed through gritted teeth. 

Godfrey beamed. “Ah, so I heard correctly the first time! My apologies, dear friend. Although I am slightly offended, after all these months I certainly do hope you consider me a friend!”

Vladimir rubbed his eyes tiredly. The alcohol had started to get to him. “And where is that wine you promised to bring me?”

But before Godfrey could answer, three drunken knights of the Order leaning on one another surrounded their table. Fools, knights that could barely hold their liquor. Vladimir sighed.

“Gentlemen,” Godfrey nodded and grinned. “By god you reek.” 

“You guys look like a bunch of sad lonely folk sitting off to the side by yourselves! You do this every time!” Sir Garrick slurred and grabbed Godfrey’s hand. “Come on, come on!” 

“Oh, no, I shouldn’t,” Godfrey tried. 

“Don’t be such a killjoy!”

“The music’s picked up, let’s dance!” The other knights chimed in. The other two had enough ale in them to try and grab at Vladimir, something they would have never done sober. Luckily, Godfrey seemed to be actually tempted and Vladimir too tired to resist, so off to the dancing crowd they went. The loud music playing from the band seemed to drown out anything he would’ve tried to say as the group locked arms and began to dance to the familiar tune. Godfrey eventually began to sing along with the crowd, tied back pale blond hair starting to come undone. Face slightly flushed and sweaty in the soft orange candlelight glow, a big smile plastered on his face that Vladimir couldn’t help but smile himself. 

  
  


_______________

  
  


Vladimir unfurled his map for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night. The candle danced to the rhythm of the rain outside, casting harsh shadows in the tent. His arm ached from the wound, bloody and seeping from the piece of cloth tightly binding it, but he ignored the dull pain. His carelessness had allowed for two of his men to die that day. There would be no rest for him until he figured the fastest routes for his fatally wounded knights to get proper care. The poison was slowly spreading in them no doubt. Every second was precious. 

“Captain?” A familiar voice rang from outside. Not a second later Godfrey had thrown back his hood and stepped in, carrying a small box in his hands. “I knew I would find you awake. Any luck?”

Vladimir relaxed his shoulders and sighed. “I thought I had ordered you to get some rest.” 

“And I thought I had requested of you to do the same,” Godfrey furrowed his brows. “You’re worried aren’t you. I am too.” 

Vladimir rubbed his face. “Have you checked on Garrick and Hilde?”

Godfrey came closer and set the box on the table. He looked different without his armor. Softer. Tired. Maybe it was the candlelight. “Garrick is fast asleep. The poison stings and Hilde thrashes about at moments. Josette is tending to her for now.”

Vladimir said nothing and clenched his fist. If he couldn’t protect his knights from an ambush and return them in one piece then what kind of captain was he? Unfit to lead, a failure of a captain, that’s what. Deep in his thoughts, he felt Godfrey’s hand cover his own, forcing him to ease his grip. 

“You’ve done all you could,” His sad smile made his eyes slightly wrinkle. “We all have-”

“I have not!” Vladimir pulled away from Godfrey. “If I had two of my men wouldn’t have died! It’s my fault-” 

“It is just as much our fault as it is yours!” Godfrey raised his voice, and Vladimir shut his mouth. “Knights look after each other, their deaths are not your burden to bear alone! No one said this path we have chosen for our lives would be without peril. We do what we do because it is right and just, not because it is easy. Many more will die, Vladimir. You know this better than anyone,” His tone had softened near the end. 

Vladimir kept his eyes glued down to the map, like a child being scolded. Of course, he knew Godfrey was right; the man made him eat his own words in fact. But that didn’t make the loss any easier. 

“They died honorably,” Godfrey continued. “As knights of the Order of the Silver Dragon. We will mourn them and remember their accomplishments when we return. Give them a proper burial. Honor their families.” 

Vladimir grimaced at the thought of breaking the news to his men’s families. He swallowed hard and gave Godfrey a nod. 

After what seemed like an eternity, with nothing but the rain breaking the silence, Godfrey spoke. “Alright, lift your sleeve.” 

“I’m fine-”

“ _Vladimir,_ ” Godfrey said sternly. 

Vladimir huffed and reluctantly complied. “Y’know, it was starting to actually become a pain.”

Godfrey opened the little box he brought with him and rummaged through it. “I don’t understand why you don’t go to the medics when you’re wounded. I can’t keep doing this for you.” 

“It’s a scratch. The medics need to focus on the ones with missing limbs,” Vladimir said as Godfrey shot him a look. “And I wouldn’t want to take away the only time you're free to come see me.” 

Godfrey seemed to not hear him, too focused on cleaning his wound. His lips were pursed, brows furrowed in concentration. The candlelight outlined the lines in his face, the shadows under his tired eyes. Scars adorned his features, scars that weren’t present on the day they met. Oh, how things have changed since the day they met. Vladimir never knew how much the other man would come to mean to him. He knew Godfrey was strong, but Vladimir found it difficult trying not to protect the other man from any harm that comes his way. What if it had been him that fell in battle tonight? It was not a thought he could bear. 

Without thinking, Vladimir slowly reached towards the other man's cheek. Godfrey was startled by the gesture, but not surprised. It was a gentle touch, and Godfrey leaned into it, taking Vladimir’s palm and planting a soft kiss on it. 

Godfrey’s voice was small, almost a whisper. “Vladimir, when you fell today I… I know I cannot ask this of you. I know I cannot tell you not to rush into battle because it’s one of the things I admire most about you but…”

He let his words trail off, but Vladimir knew what he meant and gave a small smile. “I’ll be more careful, Godfrey, but only if you’ll do the same.” 

That seemed to cheer the other man up a little, but his eyes were still sad. Vladimir slowly closed the distance and the two of them shared a soft, comforting kiss. It had been a while since they’ve shared a moment like this. 

“I’ll hold you to your word,” Godfrey patted the other man’s chest and then began rummaging through the box again. “Now, let me finish what I came here to do.” 

_______________

  
  


It was nearing the early hours of the morning and the party was still in full swing. Argynvostholt was teeming with life, a lavish feast decorated the large tables, merry bands strummed loud tunes, and people danced together arm in arm. The celebration? Vladimir Horngaard’s birthday, of course. Despite his efforts to prevent it, Lord Argynvost would hear none of it. After all, it was long overdue since Vladimir was celebrated over his achievements and years as a valiant knight. Godfrey tried to side with Vladimir, but Lord Argynvost easily won him over, as he certainly agreed that Vladimir should be celebrated. And it was the perfect opportunity to... propose. Yes, propose. Godfrey was a nervous wreck but held his head high as to not show it. Not a single drop of alcohol had gone into him that night, he needed to stay sober for the perfect opportunity. Unfortunately, he still hadn’t found it. After he and Vladimir shared a single dance, the other man had been dragged in several directions by many of their fellow knights and townsfolk wanting to congratulate him. 

Godfrey leaned against one of the windows, the silver ring in his pocket. He had it specifically made to resemble the head of a dragon, with both of their names etched on the inside. Not many knew of his plans other than Lord Argynvost himself and of course, Sir Garrick. And Sir Garrick certainly could not keep to himself after a few ales. Every now and then a few knights would pass by and cast approving and knowing looks towards Godfrey, or pat him on the back in support. He was getting more nervous by the hour.

“Sir Godfrey!” Lord Argynvost approached, two goblets in hand. He was wearing a stunning royal set of silver armor. “I do hope you’ve been enjoying yourself tonight? Here, drink up and relax.” 

Godfrey peered into the shimmering red liquid and sighed. “I better not, my Lord.”

Lord Argynvost leaned onto the wall beside him. “No luck getting him alone I assume.”

Godfrey’s eyes were scanning the crowd. “No, and it’s been hours since I’ve even last seen him. What if this is a sign? Maybe today is not a good day.”

“Oh, nonsense,” Lord Argynvost elegantly took a swig. “If not now, when? It’s been years.”

Godfrey motioned for the Lord to pass him one of the goblets and gulped it down. “Perhaps you’re right… but where on earth could he have gone off to?”

The silver dragon smirked. “Well, you know the man likes to brood. Not very fond of large crowds. And people _have_ been hounding him all day, I suppose he’s taking a little break somewhere quiet?”

Godfrey thought for a second and stood up properly. “The roof, of course!” He nearly ran to the nearest stairway when he abruptly turned around and remembered to give a quick bow. 

Sure enough, the other man was there, waiting for the slow sunrise barely peeking up from the distant hills. It was rather windy, the party sounds down below muffled. Vladimir turned around, as if sensing he was there.

Godfrey cleared his throat and approached. “Not enjoying the party, my love?”

Vladimir raised his eyes at the pet name. “Is that a new one?”

“I’m still trying things out. Unfortunately, not much seems to fit a brute of a man such as yourself.” 

Vladimir chuckled at that. “I see. Well, I have my excuses for coming up here. The praises were overwhelming after a while. And that bastard Garrick kept shooting weird looks my way. You?”

“Looking for you,” Godfrey smiled, making a mental note to kick a certain someone’s arse later. “It’s been hours since I’ve last seen you.” 

At that, the other man nodded and they both stared into the horizon in comfortable silence for a while. 

“Vladimir, I actually came up here for another reason,” Godfrey began, trying to find the right words despite having rehearsed for this countless times before. “A very...important one.”

The other man straightened and looked at him, waiting for him to continue. 

“As you know, we’ve known each other for very long. Grew closer than we ever thought we would. Even now, every time I think I’ve come to fully know you and what you're capable of, you pleasantly surprise me. You’re a wonderful leader and a great man. The only person who’s ever beat me in combat.” 

Vladimir’s face was unreadable, so Godfrey continued. “I understand our lives are not the easiest...each day we face unseen danger and evil. And yet every time we’ve faced those dangers, we got through it. I managed to get through it because you were by my side, Vladimir. Pushing me and giving me strength. And I’ve realized… I want you by my side always. I suppose what I’m trying to say is…” 

Godfrey got down on one knee, reaching into his pocket. Yet, when he pulled his hand out, the ring slipped through his fingers and rolled onto the floor to settle right at Vladimir’s feet. Godfrey froze in embarrassment. _Of all days to be clumsy!_

“Uhm, I-!” Godfrey stammered as Vladimir stared at the ring on the ground. But before he could reach for it, Vladimir swooped down to pick it up, inspecting it.

Godfrey stood on shaky legs. “...Vladimir?”

He was unsure of what to do. Having just embarrassed himself in front of the love of his life with a mess of a proposal, all he could do was stand there and stare in awe… as Vladimir slipped the ring onto his finger. 

“After all these years,” Vladimir spoke. “And this is the moment you finally beat me to?” He pulled out a very similar looking ring from his pockets as well and extended a hand to Godfrey. 

Godfrey, quite speechless, allowed Vladimir to slip the ring onto his finger. He felt his eyes tear up a little bit as he grinned. “So...I take it this is a yes?” 

“Seeing as you are the only man worthy to be my husband, yes. A million times, yes.” 

And then they kissed. Tightly wrapping their arms around each other, hearts filled with pure happiness and love, they kissed.

The sun had risen, and cast an orange glow on the two men. Birds chirped to indicate the beginning of a new day and a new chapter in their lives. 

  
  


_______________

  
  


The storm had been raging non-stop for three days now ever since the valley had been slowly overtaken. Vladimir could feel the water soak through his armor, making him heavy, as he rushed those seeking shelter into Argynvostholt. The castle had become a sanctuary for many as Strahd Von Zarovich’s forces plundered the lands. Fresh blood spilled daily, whether it be of an innocent’s or of the knights on either side of this horrid battle. Each day the knights of the Silver Dragon went out to push back Strahd’s defenses, there would be many losses on either side. Despite the various battles won, Strahd’s forces kept gaining the upper hand, gradually closing the distance with the dragon’s castle. 

As Vladimir shut the heavy doors, his eyes darted across the room at the men and women wrapped in blankets on the floor, shivering in fear. Many wounded knights were being tended to as well; their numbers were dwindling, and this did not bode well at all. 

“Vladimir, you’re back!” Godfrey’s voice rang out through the crowd. He handed the blankets he was holding to a nearby knight distributing them. “We’ve defeated the forces coming in from the north, and I heard your unit needed more reinforcements in the west. How does it look?”

“Not well,” Vladimir spoke grimly as the two walked amongst the pillars. “We’ve held them off, but they’re steadily approaching. That tyrant made it clear that he’s willing to do anything to get what he wants. He’s killed more of our soldiers alone than his own men have.”

“I just hope the MorningLord hears our prayers and grants us strength,” Godfrey looked over the crowd. “Enough strength to at least protect the innocent.” 

“Yes…” Vladimir turned to stare out the window into the dark sky as if daring the MorningLord to heed Godfrey’s prayers or _else_. “Where’s Argynvost?” 

Godfrey gestured to their Lord standing near a window and heatedly discussing something with a few generals, whom he sent away when he noticed the two approaching.

“Commander,” Lord Argynvost nodded. “Report on the situation in the west.”

“We’ve lost 12 men and Von Zarovich’s forces are nearing as we speak. We’re going to need to intercept them soon and prepare the fortress for battle.”

“By the gods,” Lord Argynvost tiredly ran his hand over his face. “Hasn’t enough blood spilled already...alright, I’ll manage the fort, and take my true form as a final resort if all else fails. Vladimir, Godfrey, I trust your judgments and know you will lead us into a great battle. I suggest you prepare your gear and stronger armor before you head out again soon. And, gentlemen,” He placed a hand on their shoulders. “No matter the result, simply know that it has been a great honor to serve by your side. I have never known two more valiant knights than the ones that stand before me now. Lead us to victory.”

Vladimir and Godfrey bowed deeply at their Lord’s words. The simple thought that this may be their final battle filled them with the strength needed to go on. As Lord Argynvost took his leave to attend to important matters, Godfrey glanced at Vladimir.

“I suppose we must gather what’s left of our men, commander.” 

“Godfrey,” Vladimir said his name, and the other man immediately turned to face him. He reached out and took Godfrey’s hand in his. “If this indeed is somehow the end for us-”

“Oh, don’t you say it!” Godfrey chided. “If you even dare get hurt out there I swear I will come for you, Vladimir. You’ll survive this or else, you hear?”

Vladimir looked at Godfrey with pride and a hint of sadness. He raised Godfrey’s hand, kissing it softly amidst the chaos, and then said: “Alright. Let’s go slay some bastards.” 

_______________

  
  


Pure chaos erupted around Vladimir. Knights were clashing with Strahd’s soldiers, weapons clattering, the rain muddying the ground beneath their feet. Someone...Lord Argynvost perhaps, was yelling for the knights to fall back. But Vladimir couldn’t seem to move his feet or even breathe after the horror he had witnessed. It had all happened so fast. 

Godfrey and Vladimir fought shoulder to shoulder in the beginning (as they always did) but somehow, at some point, Godfrey had been pushed away by the enemy soldiers further into the battlefield. By the time Vladimir had noticed, his beloved was clashing swords with Strahd Von Zarovich himself. The man had jumped off his horse and stepped into the battlefield like it was a game, cutting the knights down like it was nothing. Long dark hair framed his face, armor covered in blood that wasn’t even his. He was simply to be feared. 

As if sensing someone watching, Strahd stared straight into the eyes of Vladimir across the battlefield as his sword inevitably cleaved through Godfrey’s throat. Then he simply pushed the body away and attacked the next knight that dared to face him. 

Vladimir was sick in his stomach as the world around him went quiet, his eyes fixated on Godfrey’s unmoving corpse. At first, it was shock, and then it was sadness. And then it was nothing but pure rage and hatred for the man that dared to hurt his beloved. Ignoring the calls for retreat from his Lord, he cried out angrily and set his sights on Strahd and Strahd only. He was going to make that man pay if it was the last thing he did. Alas, the tide of Strahd von Zarovich’s soldiers were too strong for the last man standing on the battlefield, alone. He fought to the bitter end, cleaving through the enemy but never quite making it to their leader. 

Vladimir Horngaard died where he stood that night, and the Order of the Silver Dragon, a few hours later, had fallen. 

  
  


_______________

  
  


A hundred… no, two hundred...three hundred years have passed? Godfrey had stopped counting. Time meant nothing to them now anyway. The corpses their spirits inhabit do not age, and he cannot smell their rot. He had died long ago. So had his dear Vladimir, and so had many of their fellow knights currently sitting at what used to be Argynvostholt’s grandest dinner table. They all had different bodies they inhabited, different appearances, but their souls were still the same. 

They should have gone to rest. They shouldn’t be here, haunting the rubble and remains of the once noble Argynvostholt. But of course, Vladimir’s rage and thirst for revenge were far too strong; strong enough to bring his beloved and several of their friends back from the dead. 

But Godfrey is no longer his beloved. He barely even remembers what they had. The years had eaten away at him until he became the shell of the man he once was, only filled with the will to see Strahd Von Zarovich suffer in his personal hell and defeat any who try to free him. 

Vladimir Horngaard was beyond reason, and Godfrey was tired. He had hope, at first, that the adventurers Strahd lured into his lands may help in some way, may possibly free them from this hell. But his hope had dimmed with each tragic end those adventurers had met.

Godfrey stared sadly at the back of the throne Vladimir was sitting on, listening to the footsteps of the group coming up the stairs. For some reason, he felt that this time, maybe somehow, things would be different. Maybe this time, they’d manage to free them all. 

Godfrey gazed at Vladimir a little longer and allowed himself a little spark of hope before turning to greet the wandering adventurers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed reading!  
> I just decided to post this here cause why not eyy  
> The prompt was right place wrong time :D


End file.
